duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Izumo (Character)
|Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Darkness |Civilization3 = Zero |Signature = Various Incarnations of Himself |Quotation = I am a God. The universe will become the Oracle World, now let it arise! |Quotation2 = Izumo }} Izumo is a character that appeared in the Duel Masters Victory V3 season. Details Izumo appears to have the same age as Katta Kirifuda, though his personality is outrageous. He seems to not care about friends or foes, and puts high priority over his goals. The Oracle religious cult was hidden under the mask of a large company. Its chairman was Yomi and Izumo played the role of the executive who also had the Book of Oracle under his protection. He was charged with finding the Book of Outrage. Izumo's subordinate is Zorro Star, a guru dispatched by Yomi. Anime Izumo appeared in the 10th episode of Duel Masters Victory V3 where he challenged Katta to a friendly duel in exchange for some curry bread. There he used a Light/Fire Arc Seraphim deck. During the duel, Izumo requested that Katta joined the Oracle cult and was refused. He then revealed his God Nova creatures and broke all of Katta's shields, going for the direct attack and defeating him. In the 12th episode Katta defeats him with Crossfire, Millionaire. Just before his defeat and disappearance, Izumo uttered the following words: "Yomi-sama! Yomi-sama, wither the world!" It was later revealed that Izumo had approached Puramai Rei and drawn her into the Oracle cult. As a sign of this, he tattooed a zero mark on her cheek. Furthermore, it was shown that the creatures camouflaged as humans because of a "dimension reactor" inside the Oracle's headquarters. In the 31th episode, Izumo reappeared in a cocoon. Brahmin and Detroit Techno went on to capture cards for their cult in order to revive their fallen master. Later, in the 35th episode, Izumo was resurrected and fell out of the cocoon surrounded by bandages. While he was lying in the cocoon, he remembered that he and his sister had been separated in the creature world millions of years ago. Thus his new plan was to reunite with his sibling and bring about the Oracle World on planet Earth. In the 36th episode, Izumo shows Rei a flashback from the Oracle castle in which Yomi entrusted him with the Book of Oracle, after which he went outside to face against the invading army of Outrages. It was then that the two siblings got separated. At first Rei denied all of this, but during her duels against Detroit Techno and Brahmin, she remembered her past life as an Oracle and in the end she rejoined her brother. Soon thereafter, Bhutan was also turned into an Oracle. In the 38th episode, it was also revealed from the Book of Oracle that Oracles and Outrages are from the same race, but what separated them were their misunderstandings and conflicts. Once Izumo attained the power of the Oracle Jewel, he had become so obsessed with power, that he started forgetting about his minions, as well as mistreating Rei. This led to the deaths of Detroit Techno and Brahmin, as well as to the betrayal of Rei and she rejoining her former friends. After Izumo attained the Rage Crystal, he united the two gems and faced against his traitorous sister. In the duel, he used their power and became the "reborn creator of the universe", calling himself the equal of or even greater than Yomi. As such, he has apparently killed Rei and has expanded his power over the entire planet Earth, turning it into the Oracle World. In the 47th episode he is defeated and killed by Katta with the help of Katsumugen, Climax. His soul is shown the empty contents of the Book of Oracle and he realizes that in the end he was just lonely and all he wanted was a world in which he would no longer be alone. He decides to move on and reunites with Rei's Oracle soul in the afterlife. Manga Izumo, Zorro Star and Yomi appeared later in the manga, when the Alien invasion fell upon the Earth. In order to get the Rage Crystal, Izumo dispatched Brahmin and Detroit Techno. Izumo was depicted as extremely ruthless and he showed a smile when he saw Detroit Techno defeat Katta. During his duel against Katta, Izumo used God Izumo, Lawless Godkind as his trump card, but he was ultimately defeated by Katsumugen, Climax. In a last futile attempt to take over the world, Izumo tried twisting around the planet, but he was arrested by the space patrol after his defeat. Deck He mainly focuses on God Nova creatures in the Zero Civilization, as well as God Nova OMG creatures in the Light and Darkness civilizations. God Nova deck His first deck was centered around getting out Pearljam, Izumo and Strokes, with the support of Flame Command, Snow Faerie and Oracle cards. Light Civilization: *Rasha, Satori's Wanderer *Rapid Reincarnation *Kilt, Inga's Mixture Fire Civilization: *Dash Repeat *Daidara, Izanai's Explosion Nature Civilization: *Faerie Life *Aurora, Izanai's Invitation *Mystery Cube *God Saga *Magnolia, Satori's Fertility Zero Civilization: *Alternative, Sacred Cavalry *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Strokes, Explosive Right God *Macuil, Fighter of Truth *Izumo *Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation Multicolored: *Divine Punishment of Heaven }} "Mastermind" deck His second deck was focused on controlling the battle zone, graveyard and especially the shield zone while waiting for its finisher, "Mastermind". Light Civilization: *Twill, Inga's Miko *Wired, Spirit Knight Right God *Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God Darkness Civilization: *Metamorphose, Demon Right God *Electraglide, Fallen Left God *"Mastermind" *Inferno Sign *Devil Hand *Death Gate, Gate of Hell Nature Civilization: *Faerie Life *Mystery Cube Zero Civilization: *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Strokes, Explosive Right God *Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation Multicolored: *Curse of Resurrection and Clash *Divine Punishment of Heaven *Oracle Jewel of Control }} DMD-14 deck His final deck was an edited DMD-14 that focused even more on shield control and powerful God Nova OMG creatures. Light Civilization: *Summer Sonic, Light Weapon Left God *Lollapalooza, Spirit Knight Left God *Omega, Oracle Jewel *Max, Rage Crystal *God Izumo, Lawless Godkind Water Civilization: *Aqua Surfer Darkness Civilization: *Metamorphose, Demon Right God *Electraglide, Fallen Left God *Terror Pit *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Bumbershoot, Wicked Queen Left God Multicolored: *Izumo, Super Godkind *Big Day Out, Holy Evil Demon *Rising Sun, Holy Evil Elemental *Spice Queens, Inga's Holy Evil }} Card Representations *Izumo *Humanity, Nameless God *"Mastermind" *Izumo Returns, Counterattack God *Izumo, Super Godkind *God Izumo, Lawless Godkind *Izumo, Son of God Trivia *His voice actor also voiced El Rio, as well as Forte from the Megaman Battle Network series. Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Oracle Cult Category:Creature Spirits